


Hydration

by IWillFindThePiecesOneByOne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Autistic Ienzo, Because Zexion is kind of awful to Demyx here, Demyx REALLY likes water, Getting Together, Hey I still can't write beginnings or endings btw, I'm Sorry, It's kind of annoying sometimes, M/M, Oh and this isn't Demyx x Zexion technically, This is kind of, a lot of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillFindThePiecesOneByOne/pseuds/IWillFindThePiecesOneByOne
Summary: Demyx just really cares about people getting enough water, okay? Oh, and Ansem wants a vegetable garden, and Demyx has something to prove.





	Hydration

“Don’t forget to drink some water!”

The members of the Organization groaned. Not this again! was the thought running through a number of their minds. They’d just finished up another meeting and almost made it out without another unnecessary bit of Demyx’s unsolicited advice. The others couldn’t understand why the sitar player felt the need to chime in to serious discussion so much, and they certainly wouldn’t mind it so much if it were ever something useful, but for some reason he always made a point of reminding everyone to stay hydrated. He himself was never without his own drink, and most of them could admit that it was at least good advice, but of course the members of the Organization were a prideful group. No one wanted to hear health suggestions from the person who was lazy enough to make them all pitch in on his own jobs.

Demyx shrugged as everyone left, either rolling their eyes or refusing to acknowledge him, and took a gulp of his bottled water. He didn’t really care whether they listened that much, it was just an old habit of his. Or he figured as much anyway. He knew it annoyed them but it didn’t matter to him, he wasn’t going to let them grumble him out of his interests, and he had a vested interest in water for a lot of reasons. Besides, it’s not like he was really doing anything wrong. So what if he liked to suggest that people should drink it more often? A little hydration didn’t hurt anyone, and this crowd was pretty dry as it was. He left through his own portal before going about his business for the day - trying his hardest to get nothing done.

* * *

After spending a while wandering aimlessly around the castle (Saïx couldn’t find anything for him to do, how tragic!) Demyx ran into Lexaeus and Zexion discussing something in The Grey Area. He didn’t really like to spend much time around either of them, but he decided he didn’t exactly have anything better to do anyway.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on over here?” he called, strolling over to them. Lexaeus looked mildly annoyed at his interjection, and while he couldn’t see Zexion’s face from where he stood, the Schemer’s posture became slightly more stiff, suggesting he was interrupting something, or at the very least, unwelcome in this discussion.

“Hello, Demyx,” Zexion greeted flatly, without turning towards him. “Was there something you wanted?” Lexaeus only nodded in acknowledgement, his expression echoing Zexion’s tone.

Demyx faked a pout. “What, am I interrupting something? I know the two of you have so much to discuss, but it can’t hurt to let me join in, right?” He walked around in order to face both of them. “I mean, if you don’t want me here, you could always just say so!”

“We don’t,” came Lexaeus’ terse reply. Zexion glanced at him before nodding. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words, he began to cough. Lexaeus’ expression softened, but he said nothing more.

Demyx blinked, but laughed. Of course this would happen, out of everyone in the Organization, Zexion never seemed to drink anything. “You know, this wouldn’t happen if you’d drink more w-”

Zexion cut him off quickly, having regained his composure. “Do not tell me to drink water,” he interrupted. “I don’t want to hear it from you of all people, and I am entirely capable of taking care of myself. Now, will you please excuse us, so that we can actually work?” He glared at Demyx, as if daring him to argue.

“Alright then, I get it,” Demyx turned around, before speaking over his shoulder. “But don’t say I didn’t tell you so when you’re feeling parched later.”

Zexion had turned back to Lexaeus. “I promise you that won’t be a problem.”

* * *

Considering it was the Underworld, Demyx had known it was going to be hot. Painfully hot. He’d prepared for this in advance, bringing three bottles with him this time, but he’d nearly finished his second and there was still so much left to do. They really didn’t send the right guy for this, he thought, turning the bottle over in thought. He wasn’t about to drink the water he produced with his magic, it always tasted wrong somehow. He wasn’t even sure it actually quenched his thirst. He just hoped this would be over with quickly. Maybe he could see if Hades kept a cooler or something.

* * *

After helping out with the return of Namine and Roxas as well as he could (which really just meant running simple errands once he’d returned Ansem along with a Replica), Demyx found himself without anywhere to go, and enthusiastically accepted Ansem’s offer that he stay with himself and his apprentices in the castle. And while some of them, such as Even and Dilan, were clearly displeased with his presence, Ansem tried to make him feel welcome, and Ienzo and Aeleus were anywhere from neutral to kind towards him, depending on the day and its events. Things were awkward for a while, but he eventually became used to things, and the others became used to him in turn. It was actually sort of fun, getting to know all of them again, this time as their somebodies. Even had chosen to have his heart restored to him again, but Demyx was still hesitant. It seemed pretty gruesome, to kill himself just to gain his heart back. He knew he would probably do it eventually, but he really wasn’t ready yet. Or so he had been saying for the past 3 months. Even had tried to convince him to go through with it, but he refused. He didn’t even know where his somebody would reform. And it wasn’t like he had a memory of a complete heart to miss anyway. He thought things were fine as they were now, so he’d rather just leave things be for now.

And the way things were, was both similar and different from what he remembered of his old acquaintances in crime. Sure, they were all focused on making the world a better place and shockingly altruistic, but they still kept a lot of their habits and interests and pet peeves. And that last one was very useful when he was bored.

* * *

One day, as Demyx sat in the common area reading one of the books that had interested him (this one was about a woman defying the rules of her time in order to become a knight), Ansem and Even had gotten themselves deep into a discussion about whether or not to begin keeping a vegetable garden inside the castle.

“I think it would be a good experience for all of us to work together tending to a form of life,” Ansem explained, a curious glint in his eyes. “And one that would be able to nourish us in turn would seem ideal.”

Even nodded. “Yes, I understand your reasoning, but imagine if it went poorly. We’re all quite busy, as you know, and it would only take a little bit of neglect for it to all go wrong. And while I can see the therapeutic benefits to it, you must understand that the reverse effect is possible if this plan were to end in failure.”

“I do see what you mean,” Ansem conceded. “However, I truly do believe that it would be very beneficial to us all, and that it would be safer than, for example, raising a pet.”

Demyx didn’t really mean to eavesdrop, but the discussion was happening less than 3 feet away from him. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d had a choice, other than to leave the room entirely.

“Of course, a living animal would be unconscionable,” Even agreed. “But how can we guarantee that we would even be able to care for vegetation? I’m certain we can all be easily distracted by one thing or another.”

Ansem looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding. “I’m afraid you are correct. At the moment I cannot seem to think of a good way to solve this problem, as all of us are busy with one thing or another. If onl-” His voice cut off, and he paused to clear his throat.

The words left Demyx’s mouth before he could even think about them. “You should really drink more water so that doesn’t happen.” Once he’d realized what he’d said, his eyes widened and his face turned red. Even shot him an annoyed look and opened his mouth to reprimand him, but Ansem cut him off.

“Thank you, Demyx,” he said in response. “You may be right about that. It seems I’ve been so busy lately that I’ve neglected my own health.”

Even crossed his arms, but chose not to complain about Demyx’s habit. “I suppose not all of us are quite so busy,” he remarked dryly, clearly shooting a look at Demyx and his book. “Not that I really see what more you could be doing in the first place.”

Demyx shrugged. “Yeah I can’t really answer that either,” he replied nonchalantly. “I’d like to help out, but I don’t really have any of the needed skills? But, uh, you guys have got this! Or something like that.”

Even rolled his eyes, but Ansem hummed in thought. “How about gardening?” he offered. “I’m sure you’ve heard, but it seems we’re in need of someone to focus on the upkeep of a certain vegetable garden.”

Demyx stared at him for a second. “You want me to do something like that?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t ask him,” Even interrupted. “He’s rather known for being lazy, there’s a high chance that he would ‘forget’ quickly and we’d be left with plenty of compost and no use for it.”

Demyx frowned. He knew Even’s words weren’t wrong, but he really did want to better himself. Hey, he might hate hard work, but he could do this. He was going to prove to Even, Ansem and everyone else that he could be relied on. He was going to prove it to himself.

“No, actually, I think I can do that.”

Even’s mouth dropped and he stared at him, and Ansem smiled warmly. “Thank you, Demyx. I trust that you know the basics, and there are plenty of books on the topic in the library. And of course, I don’t expect you to do it all on your own. This is meant to be a group effort. I just want you to make sure that they’re taken care of even as the rest of us become too busy to contribute.”

Demyx nodded. “Okay, I think I get it. Yeah, I can definitely do this one, don’t worry about it. When do we start?”

“I believe next week should work.”

* * *

A few days later, Demyx was milling about boredly as usual, and he happened to pass by the lab. He saw Even and Ienzo working on something, and remembered that they’d begun much earlier in the day. After a quick check, he confirmed that they had nothing to drink, and decided to do something about that. He made his way to the kitchen, bumping into Aeleus on the way in.

“Oops, sorry man, didn’t see you there,” he apologized, before walking to the cupboard to grab a pair of glasses.

“It’s fine,” Aeleus responded, watching him.

Demyx spent a moment deciding which cups to use, before picking some of the larger ones. He walked over to the sink and began filling them from the tap.

“What are you doing?” Aeleus questioned. 

“Just filling these up, Even and Ienzo have been working all day and I don’t think they’ve even taken a break, let alone had anything to drink.” He laughed. “You know this already but water’s pretty good for you, getting dehydrated sucks and it’s so easy to avoid.”

“Wait,” Aeleus said, before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a pitcher of tea. “Use this.” He took one of the cups from Demyx, emptied it into the sink, and filled it from the pitcher.

Demyx frowned. “Tea just dehydrates you faster though,” he pointed out. “Water is much better for you.”

Aeleus shook his head. “Tea hydrates you, just more slowly. And Ienzo doesn’t drink water.”

“I’m sorry- what? He doesn’t drink water?” Demyx stared at him. “How do you just not drink water? It’s- it’s water!”

Aeleus shrugged. “He doesn’t like it. Makes him nauseous.”

“That can’t be true, water doesn’t taste like anything. We’re pretty much made of it.”

“I don’t know why, but it’s true, and I think we should respect that.”

Demyx thought for a moment. “There’s gotta be a mistake somewhere there. I’m gonna bring him water, but thanks for trying to help.”

Aeleus nodded. “If that’s what you want to do.” He poured the tea back into the pitcher.

Demyx finished filling both glasses with water, then returned to the lab, knocking on the door frame despite the door being open. “Hey guys, your favorite musician is in the house!”

Both Even and Ienzo jumped, startled at his sudden announcement, but turned towards him.

“Hello, Demyx,” Ienzo greeted as he waved. Even set down his pen.

“Is something the matter?” he asked. 

“Yes something is the matter!” he exclaimed. “When’s the last time either of you have had anything to drink?”

“Most likely this morning,” Even answered.

Ienzo spent a moment thinking. “I believe it was two days ago?”

Demyx stared at him. “C’mon, that’s not healthy at all. You’ve gotta drink a lot more than that.”

“Demyx, I understand that you’re you, and that pestering people about water is something that you do, but please do not interrupt our work just to complain about our hydration habits,” Even chided.

“Oh! Sorry, I forgot.” Demyx looked sheepish. “I actually brought this for you, didn’t mean to hold you up I swear.” He held out the glasses. “I’ll get out of your hair, just wanted to help out a bit.”

Even blinked, before taking a glass. “This is surprisingly thoughtful,” he mused. “I appreciate it. And I suppose I should apologize for the other day. You truly are trying to do good, and I can see that in you all the time. It seems I also have a few bad habits leftover from those days that I would do well to work on.”

“No worries, I didn’t take it personally,” Demyx replied brightly. “I was pretty embarrassed after I said that myself, and I’m glad for the chance to help out.” He glanced over to Ienzo, who was just watching the exchange. “I brought the other one for you, you know.”

Ienzo startled, as though he’d been thinking about something. “Ah, yes,” he said, walking over to take the other glass. “Thank you, Demyx.”

That was kind of cute, Demyx thought. Then, wait, what was that about? It didn’t matter much, he’d just forget about it later. “No problem, gotta make sure you have enough water.”

“Right, water,” Ienzo trailed off. His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

“Uh, yeah. Anyway, I’ll see you two later.” He made a double finger gun motion with his hands before backing out and leaving.

He passed by again a while later, and as he glanced in, he was relieved to see both glasses empty, but he did notice that they were both beside Even’s station.

* * *

Demyx began his work on the garden. It wasn’t really just his work, but that’s how everyone kept calling it. It was usually called Demyx’s garden. He’d never say it that way himself, he saw it as everyone’s effort, but the others seemed quick to give him all the credit. It wasn’t impressive, not yet, but he knew that soon enough it’d be beautiful. He was going to make sure of it.

In the meantime, he made a habit of stopping by whenever any of the others were working with a glass of water. Everyone was thankful, but he noticed that it seemed like Ienzo rarely drank his. It honestly made him a little sad. He liked the guy. Not in a weird way or anything, but he was cool. Demyx wanted to get to know him better. He couldn’t understand why Ienzo wouldn’t accept his favors.

* * *

“He won’t drink it,” Even commented, watching Demyx filling a glass.

Demyx turned around in confusion. “Huh? Who won’t?”

“Ienzo, of course.”

“How do you know who this is for?”

Even snorted. “It’s obvious. He’s the only one working right now, and he’s also the only one you bring water to when he isn’t working.”

“Wait, he is? I do that?”

“You haven’t noticed? Aside from the two of you, everyone has.”

Demyx frowned. “No, I didn’t notice. That’s weird.” He glanced back at the cup. “What do you mean he won’t drink it?”

“He doesn’t drink water unless he doesn’t have another option,” Even answered. “He just doesn’t like it. We don’t know why, but it’s never really been an issue before. We keep a pitcher of tea for him in the refrigerator, have you not noticed it?”

Demyx looked embarrassed. “Actually, Aeleus told me, but I didn’t believe it.”

Even sighed. “Does he really seem like the type to make things up or make suggestions for no reason?” He went to the fridge and pulled out the familiar pitcher. “He was trying to help you out.”

“Well, I know that know. I guess I should apologize to him, huh?”

“Undoubtedly.”

Demyx filled the cup with tea and headed back towards Ienzo, but he passed Aeleus along the way.

“Oh, Aeleus!”

Aeleus nodded at him.

“Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about not listening to you that one time, about Ienzo and water,” Demyx began. “I didn’t really think it through. I swear I didn’t think you were making it up or something, but I should’ve realized that you definitely know the guy well enough to know this stuff. I should’ve just taken your word for it.”

Aeleus nodded. “I understood. I did not take it personally, but thank you for apologizing. I am glad that you’re trying to do this for his own benefit now, rather than just what you think is best for him.”

Demyx blushed at the implication, but nodded in agreement. “Yeah I really messed that up, huh.”

Aeleus shrugged. “If you had kept on like that, you may have. But you haven’t messed up yet.” He walked away before Demyx had finished thinking about what he said.

Felt like he meant something else by that. Demyx went back to the lab.

“Hey, Ienzo, special delivery!”

Ienzo looked up with a smile. “Hello Demyx, you’re right on ti-” He noticed that the glass did not contain water, and his eyes widened in surprise. “Right on time. Thank you.”

Demyx grinned, and walked over to him to hand over the glass. “I know how to do my important work here,” he teased.

“You certainly do, I have no idea where we would be without you and your quenching mission.”

“Probably trying to figure out how to survive in the newly discovered Radiant Desert or something.” The two of them laughed, and Ienzo took a sip of his drink. Demyx once again spoke without thinking. “Is it true that you don’t like water?”

“Huh?” Ienzo put his cup down and gave him an odd look.

“Aeleus and Even told me that you don’t really like to drink water much. I noticed you don’t usually drink it when I bring some either. Is that a thing?”

Ienzo looked down at his cup. “It is,” he said, a little quietly. “Is that an issue?”

Demyx tilted his head. Why would that bother him? “No? Should it be?”

Ienzo looked back towards him. Not quite at him though. He always seemed to look a little away for some reason. “No, I suppose not. Forgive me, I assumed you would feel more strongly about it.”

“Ohhh,” Demyx realized. “Yeah I guess I’ve always been a little pushy about the water thing. It’s really good for you and stuff. But if you don’t like it you don’t like it. Honestly I’m kinda curious about why and I really wanna try to figure it out but if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s cool.”

“You want to figure it out?” Ienzo smiled. “You’re sounding more like a scientist all the time now. I don’t mind discussing it, if you aren’t going to try to convince me I’m making it up or something.”

“Of course not!” Demyx couldn’t imagine doing that. “I don’t even know why you would.”

Ienzo shrugged. “Some people have said I’m just being dramatic.” He was still smiling, and seemed more amused by it than anything. “I don’t really see myself as the type.”

“You’re definitely not,” Demyx agreed. “But anyway, do you taste something when you drink it? What don’t you like about it?”

Ienzo turned his chair around so he could sit while talking. “I suppose the taste is a part of it. It tastes like nothing. It seems a little repulsive to me, as it tastes somewhat like saliva. I apologize if that’s not an association you’d like though.”

“No no, you’re good,” Demyx assured, already making an effort to avoid thinking about that the next time he had something to drink. “But just part of it?”

“Yes, when I drink water, it seems to sit oddly in my stomach. The feeling is uncomfortable and I feel nauseous for a while after. This doesn’t occur with tea, however, so it may be a placebo.”

“Huh,” Demyx said. “I can see why you wouldn’t want to drink it. Have you ever tried to flavor it?”

Ienzo shook his head. “The thought hadn’t occurred to me before. I can see it working well though.”

Demyx grinned. “Alright! Next time, that’s what we’re gonna try. Oh, I’ll still bring a glass of tea though, just in case. It’s not like two cups is gonna be too much for you anyway.”

“Thank you, Demyx,” Ienzo responded. “It sincerely means a lot to me.”

* * *

Some of the plants had begun to sprout. The garden was really more of a room, since there were so many spare ones. It hadn’t been too hard to renovate it into something more like a greenhouse. The decision for what to grow had been left up to Demyx. He’d chosen a few plants, not wanting to go too ambitious for their first attempt. Currently they were growing tomatoes, peppers, peas and cucumbers. There was a large amount, so it was a substantial effort, but between the 6 of them living in the castle it was very manageable. Demyx felt a lot of pride in their work. He was proud of himself for keeping up with it as well. He felt it truly showed that he had changed from his past self.

* * *

Demyx was in the kitchen, preparing 3 glasses. Ienzo and Dilan were trying to determine the best options for fertilizer in the garden, and while he couldn’t really understand a lot of what they were saying, he knew one way he could help out. Ansem walked in and greeted him.

“Hello, Demyx,” he said. “I see the garden is coming along well, in no small part due to your efforts, I’m sure.”

Demyx waved, one of the cups still in his hand. “Thanks, but it’s thanks to all of us.”

Ansem glanced at the cups. “While I know that you enjoy water, that may be a little much to take all at once.”

Demyx laughed. “Oh, no these are for Ienzo and Dilan, I’ve already had something.”

“Three cups for two people?” Ansem questioned, confused.

“I’m trying to figure out a way for Ienzo to enjoy drinking water, since it’s a lot better for him, but I don’t want him to go thirsty if he doesn’t like it so I’m bringing him tea also.”

Ansem smiled. “You care for him a lot, don’t you?”

Demyx was confused. “Uh, I guess so? I do this for everyone, including you.”

Ansem laughed. “I acknowledge that you do, and I appreciate it, Demyx. But do you worry so much about any of our preferences?”

“Well, no. But you all like water, right?”

“This is true,” Ansem agreed. “But I believe there’s still something to be said for how much effort you’re putting into helping Ienzo here. Not that I think there’s any problem with it, I see it as a very good thing.”

“Uh, thanks? I think,” Demyx answered. He was still confused, but decided to shrug it off. He found a drink mix he’d tried a while back before deciding it was too sweet, and added a small amount of it to the water, just enough to give it a taste.

“Will you be able to carry all of those?” Ansem asked.

Demyx paused. I didn’t think of that! “I’m not actually sure? Oops?”

Ansem laughed. “Why don’t I take the water for Dilan, and you take the other two glasses?”

“Are you sure? That would help me out a lot!”

“Of course.”

The two went to the garden, making small talk as they went. When they arrived, Dilan was writing something down, and Ienzo was holding a cup of soil and using some kind of instrument to measure something. His hands were covered in dirt and his face had a few smudges on it.

That’s adorable, Demyx thought, shaking his head quickly. What was up with these thoughts anyway? “Special delivery!” he called, grabbing their attention. He and Ansem handed over their drinks.

“You really brought me two?” Ienzo asked, wiping his hands on his shirt before taking the glasses, which was fortunately an old one he’d worn specifically for working with soil.

“Of course, I said I would,” Demyx said. He reached out and brushed some of the dirt off of Ienzo’s face, and then froze. “Uh, you had some there…”

Ienzo was blushing. “Uh, thank you?”

“Anytime. I mean, no problem.” Demyx was sure all the blood in his head was in his face and not his brain right now. “I’m sorry that was really weird, I don’t know why I did that.”

“It’s alright, I just wasn’t expecting it,” Ienzo assured.

Ansem laughed. “Well, I suppose I’ll be going now. I meant to get myself something to eat. Dilan, would you come with me? There was something I wanted to discuss with you.”

Dilan nodded, and the two walked out of the room.

“Did he do that on purpose…?” Ienzo muttered with an odd look on his face.

“What was that?” Demyx asked, confused.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Ienzo responded quickly.

Demyx nodded. “If you say so. Hey, have you tried the water yet? I added some flavor powder I bought in town once, but not much of it.”

Ienzo brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip. He looked thoughtful, but then winced.

“No good, huh?” Demyx wondered.

Ienzo frowned. “I’m sorry, Demyx,” he answered. “I really do appreciate it, I’m just afraid this is a little sour for me.”

“I guess it was kinda sour. That’s no problem though!” He smiled. “I’ll get it eventually.”

“I’m sure you will.” Ienzo began to drink his tea. “I suppose I’m done working here for now. I doubt that Dilan will be back any time soon.”

“You think? It was kind of weird that he just left like that, I wonder what was up.” Demyx picked up the flavored water and began to drink it. No point in letting it go to waste. “D’ya think it was something important?”

Ienzo snorted. “No I’m fairly certain that it wasn’t, actually. In fact, I’d say they’re getting involved in things that they really shouldn’t be.”

“Sounds like whatever it is was important to you.”

“You could say so.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Ienzo shook his head. “I’d really rather not. Maybe some other time.”

Demyx shrugged. “Whatever you feel like. I like talking to you, so I’d be up for it if you ever wanted to.”

Ienzo looked pensive for a moment before answering. “I like talking to you as well.”

Demyx wasn’t sure why, but it felt like his heart had skipped a beat. “Cool! We should really spend more time together. You’re a lot of fun to be around, surprisingly.”

“I think I’d like that.” Ienzo smiled at him.

Aeleus walked in then. “Dilan sent me in, to cover for him.”

“Hello, Aeleus,” Ienzo greeted, and Demyx waved. “I was not expecting him to send anyone, but I’m grateful to be able to finish this today.”

“I can come back later, if-”

Demyx was feeling a little awkward. “I think I’ll head out now, talk to you later, alright Ienzo?”

Ienzo blinked. “Oh, uh, of course.”

Demyx waved and started towards the common room. He still had a good chunk of that book left. He passed Ansem and Dilan on the way, who seemed to be discussing something still.

“I apologize, I was not aware,” Dilan was saying.

“You’ve nothing to apologize for, at least you know now,” Ansem responded. The two glanced at Demyx, before they began to walk towards the kitchen again.

Well that was weird, Demyx thought, before continuing on his way. He reached the room, and sat down on his favorite chair, happy to find the book where he left it. The others had asked him not to leave things lying around, but they didn’t seem to mind if he left a book in there once in a while. He figured it was probably because he saw the rest of them doing it a lot too.

He managed to get through a few pages, but after that his thoughts took a turn and he was unable to focus. Why do I keep noticing stuff about Ienzo like this? He knew it wasn’t typical for him, and he didn’t think that way about the others. He didn’t usually find himself noticing how adorable people were or feeling drawn to them like this. As he thought about it, he realized exactly what it sounded like. Do I have feelings for him? He figured it was understandable. Ienzo was much kinder than his Nobody had been. Now that it wasn’t offset by a cruel personality, it was easy to see how attractive he was as well. Demyx figured that if he were going to have feelings for anyone, it probably would be Ienzo. But can I have feelings for somebody? He wasn’t sure about that. After all, he didn’t have a complete heart like the others. He sighed. Even if I do have feelings, he can’t return them for someone like me.

* * *

The vegetables were beginning to grow. Already he’d seen a few green tomatoes. The cucumbers seemed to be behind, however. He hoped they’d come out alright, but for now they seemed stunted. He’d have to pay more attention to them from now on and make sure he did everything right.

* * *

The next time Demyx brought water for Ienzo, he made sure to visit the market first. He’d looked around before seeing a woman selling large oranges. She had a few examples for how to use them, and the one that stuck out to him was bowls of water with slices of the oranges floating in them. He realized this would be a great way to flavor water, and who didn’t love oranges? Plus, they were a beautiful shade of pink on the inside. It reminded him weirdly of Marluxia, but he didn’t think about that for long.

When he got back to the castle, he cut a slice off of one, peeled it, cut it into wedges, and placed them in a cup of water. He had a feeling this would be the one for Ienzo, but he still brought along a second glass of tea as well. In excitement, he ran to the library, nearly spilling the glasses on the way.

Ienzo wasn’t working, but Demyx knew that he wouldn’t mind. The two had been getting closer lately. Demyx tried to ignore the feelings he was having, even though it was difficult. He didn’t want to turn this into something weird, he really was enjoying their friendship. Ienzo seemed to be keeping something from him, but he figured there was a reason for it.

When he got to the library, he nearly called out, but remembered that Ienzo had told him that they preferred quiet there. He walked in, looking between the bookshelves before finding Ienzo sitting in a corner with a book on gardening. He grinned and walked over.

“I see you’re studying!” he said, setting the glasses on a nearby table.

Ienzo startled, somehow having not noticed him. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“If it’s a surprise I hope it’s a nice one.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for it not to be,” Ienzo answered.

Demyx really tried not to take that the wrong way, but it was difficult, so he just ignored the statement altogether. “I saw someone putting orange slices in water, so I thought I would try that, I hope it’ll work for you.”

Ienzo rubbed his eyes. He seems tired, Demyx thought.

“Oh, water. Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Is this a bad time?” Demyx suddenly felt anxious, wondering if the drink was unwanted. “I’m sorry if I’ve been too pushy about it.”

“Oh, no, you’re alright,” Ienzo assured. “I’m just very tired, I’ve been spending a lot of time in here and may have forgotten to sleep.”

“Ienzo! You can’t do that,” Demyx frowned. “I can’t start delivering beds to you too.”

Ienzo laughed. “Oh, I know. I promise I’ll make up for my lack of sleep soon enough, don’t worry.” He grabbed the glass of water and drank from it, swallowing immediately before blinking and looking down at it.

“Well? Is it any good?” Demyx pressed.

Ienzo continued looking at the glass. “Did you say you bought oranges?” he asked.

“Yes?”

Ienzo put the glass down. “Demyx, this is grapefruit.”

“Ienzo that’s not a grape.”

“No, it’s grapefruit,” he explained. “It’s a fruit similar to an orange, but also very sour.”

“Oh,” Demyx realized. “So it’s no good? It looks so much like an orange!”

“It does,” Ienzo agreed. “I’m sorry that this one didn’t work either. You don’t have to go to such lengths for this, you know.”

Demyx shrugged. “Nah, I don’t mind. I care about you and I think it’s important you drink something more hydrating than tea.” He took the glass of water, and Ienzo picked up the tea.

“You. Care about me,” Ienzo repeated. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“Well, we’re friends right?”

Ienzo paused, and for a second Demyx thought he looked sad, but it was gone quickly. “Yes, we are friends.”

“And friends care about each other, I think that’s pretty easy to understand.” Demyx drank the water quickly, not having realized how thirsty he’d gotten over the day. “Well, I think so anyway. It’s hard for me to know exactly what I’m feeling sometimes.”

Ienzo tilted his head. “What do you mean by that?”

Demyx made vague gestures with his hands, trying to figure out how to explain it. “I mean like, I probably don’t feel the same things as the rest of you guys do, even though it seems like it? Since you all have hearts. I don’t even have the memories from when I did have one.”

Ienzo stared at him. “Demyx, that’s not true.”

“Huh?”

“You have a heart.”

Demyx shook his head. “Well, yeah, I kinda have one. But it’s not complete, right?”

“I think it must be enough, for you to feel a full range of emotions.”

“Why do you think that?”

Ienzo closed his book. “For one, you care about what others think about you. You didn’t want Even to think you were lazy still, you wanted to be seen as capable. And yes, Even did tell me about that.” He was looking directly at Demyx right now, which felt unusual and even a little intense. His eyes really are beautiful though.

“I guess that’s true?”

“It is. Also, you care about other people in general. It’s clear from you bringing water to us all the time. And it’s not just about your own image or pride, because if it was, you would never have switched to bringing me tea, you would’ve kept ignoring people when they told you that I don’t like water.”

Demyx was thoughtful. “I mean, maybe I just wanted to get you guys to like me more?

Ienzo laughed. “You were never that kind of person, even in the Organization. And most importantly, I’ve seen how you care for the garden. I know we all work on it, and that you don’t like to have it referred to as yours, but the reason that we do that is because without a doubt you are the one who puts the most effort into it. You’re in there all the time, constantly learning about it. You put most of your free time into it. None of us expected this from you. We wouldn’t have thought less of you if you hadn’t done it, but you have certainly put an impressive amount of effort into this. I even find it rather symbolic.”

“Symbolic? Of what?”

“Ansem wanted to have this garden to show that we could both bring life into the world and sustain it. And it’s thanks to you that we’ve managed this. I think this is symbolic of your growth as a person, and the existence of your heart. Demyx, you have the heart and good will to bring life, and that’s not something to brush off.” Ienzo’s expression was very serious, but also open and honest.

How can someone as incredible as this even exist? “I… guess you have a point?” Demyx couldn’t think of what to say to that. A lot of his beliefs had just shifted and he wasn’t sure what this meant for him. “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Ienzo looked worried.

“No, definitely not,” Demyx assured him, putting a hand on his. This feels right. “I’ve just gotta think about some things. Thanks, though, for all of that Ienzo.”

Ienzo bit his lip, then nodded. “Of course, I hope we can talk again soon.”

Demyx got up then (wishing he could’ve held his hand a bit longer), and waved. He headed back to his room.

Does this mean he might feel the same? He realized that Ienzo had left a lot of signs.

* * *

Ienzo went on a trip for a few days. It was unplanned, and he hadn’t really wanted to go, but in the end it was necessary. Xion had called asking for help with the computer in Twilight Town, and it had seemed urgent. It wasn’t a big deal, it was only a few days, and they could stay in contact. Except Ienzo forgot his gummiphone. Well, it’s probably best to talk about this in person anyway, Demyx thought. He kept working on the garden. The cucumbers were starting to grow.

* * *

Demyx picked a ripe cucumber. He figured it would be alright for him to have this one, with all the work he’d put into it. He couldn’t imagine any of the others minding anyway. He went into the kitchen and washed and dried it. He started to eat it and decided he really enjoyed it. Out of curiosity, he cut off a few slices and put them in a glass of water. Maybe it hadn’t worked for Ienzo, and Demyx was fine with plain water, but maybe he’d enjoy the taste?

He took a sip of it. It was nothing special. It tasted different, but he didn’t have much of an opinion on it. 

His gummiphone rang, and he checked it out. There was a message from Ienzo, to the groupchat that Ansem had made for the residents of the castle. He must be back, Demyx thought. He couldn’t wait to see him again. 

Ienzo at 3:11 PM: I’ve returned; the computer has been fixed. Everything is taken care of.

Even at 3:11 PM: Did you forget your phone? I have been trying to reach you all yesterday.

Demyx at 3:12 PM: welcome back!!

Aeleus at 3:12 PM: It’s good to have you back.

Ienzo at 3:13 PM: Yes, I’m sorry, it slipped my mind.

Even at 3:13 PM: Please try not to let it happen again.

Dilan at 3:14 PM: He means he was worried.

Even at 3:14 PM: I never said I wasn’t.

Ienzo at 3:15 PM: Thank you, Even. I really appreciate it.

Demyx laughed, putting the phone down. They really were a family, even if they were a weird one. He was glad to get to be a part of it now. He went to Ienzo’s room. They did have to have a talk.

* * *

“Mind if I come in?” Demyx called, knocking on Ienzo’s door.

He heard some noise, before Ienzo’s response: “Come in.”

He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him. “Ienzo, I have to talk with you about something.”

Ienzo was sitting on his bed. He looked a little nervous, but nodded. “I understand. You can sit down, if you’d like.”

Demyx pulled a chair over, and set his water on a table nearby. “Thanks. I’m sorry, I think this might be a little awkward.”

Ienzo shook his head. “No, I understand. I fear I may have been, a little too forward.”

Demyx had no idea what that meant. “Huh?”

“I was being too persistent, right? I should have taken the hint that you did not reciprocate?”

Demyx was staring at him. “I literally have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You… don’t?” Ienzo was looking down, but it didn’t seem to be out of shame. It seemed to just be where he was comfortable looking now.

“No? I wanted to talk about something totally different. Is that something important?”

“Um, maybe?” Ienzo answered. “Maybe not?”

“That seriously just makes it more confusing.” Demyx didn’t know where that was going. “I’m just gonna assume it can wait.”

“Yes, it can wait,” Ienzo confirmed.

“Anyway, I wanted to say talk about, well, us,” Demyx started.

“Oh. Yes, totally different topic.”

“Is that sarcasm?” Demyx was very confused now.

“Please disregard it,” Ienzo replied.

“Okay.” Demyx wasn’t going to be distracted. “Well, to be blunt, I think I like you. A lot. Like in a feelings-y way?” I am doing this so badly right now! He knew he was red, but at least he wasn’t the only one.

“Wow,” Ienzo said eloquently.

“Um. Does that mean you don’t feel the same? Because I get it if-”

“No, sorry,” Ienzo interrupted. “I just. Didn’t see that coming. I thought you were going to tell me to stop, well, pursuing you?”

“You were doing that?” Demyx was shocked.

“A little, I suppose,” Ienzo answered, actually seeming embarrassed now. “Ansem and Aeleus were giving me advice and I tried to listen but it felt uncomfortable and I didn’t want to pressure you so I sort of did a little but it was embarrassing so I may not have done it quite as much as they suggested and then Ansem kept trying to set us up-”

“Okay I think I get it,” Demyx held his hands up.

“Sorry.”

“No! No that’s fine, you just seemed more like you couldn’t stop talking than like you wanted to there. I like to listen to you talk but it sounded, uh, painful? I didn’t like hearing it when it sounded painful.”

“Oh. Well thank you then,” Ienzo looked at him. He was blushing a lot, just like Demyx felt he was. It’s a good look on him.

“So, does that mean you feel the same?” Demyx wondered, unsure exactly how Ienzo felt at this point.

“Yes, it does,” Ienzo nodded. “I would very much like to be with you. Romantically, I mean.”

Demyx grinned. “I’m so happy!” He hugged Ienzo, who squeaked in surprise, but hugged back.

“I am as well,” he mumbled.

Demyx released him and sat back in his chair. “So, does this mean we’re dating? Are we boyfriends now?”

Ienzo shrugged. “Yes to the dating, if you want to. I think I prefer the term ‘partners’, would that be alright with you?”

“Of course! Anything you want, really, as long as I can be with you for it!”

Ienzo smiled. “You really are a romantic, aren’t you?”

“I’d never deny it,” Demyx laughed.

Ienzo picked up the glass of water. Demyx started to stop him, but wasn’t in time before Ienzo had drank some. “Oh, this is actually good. I like this.”

“You… do?” Demyx was surprised.

“Yes, is this cucumber? From the garden?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“The flavor is enough to taste like something, but it’s not too strong or anything. I really enjoy it a lot. This is genius.”

“That’s awesome!” Demyx was elated. “Honestly, I didn’t do that on purpose, I kinda got that for me, but I’m really glad you like it!”

Ienzo looked up. “I took your drink? I apologize.”

Demyx shook his head. “No, it’s fine! I didn’t care for it much myself, it tasted pretty normal to me. You must have some strong taste buds.”

Ienzo laughed. “You could say so. I’m glad I didn’t take your drink at least.”

“I just can’t believe that we found out how to get you to like water at a time like this, by complete accident.”

“No, I think it makes sense,” Ienzo decided. “Of course it would be something from your garden, something you put extra care into. That’s just the kind of person that you are.”

Demyx felt his face grow warm. He’s so sweet. “Do you really think so?”

Ienzo nodded, smiling. “I know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of had a thought like, Ienzo is sort of coded autistic, it's not uncommon for autistic people to have an aversion to drinking water, and Demyx probably likes drinking water a lot so, why not? I'm not saying Ienzo is autistic of course but in this fic he most likely is. Anyway I started writing this as soon as I thought of it and just realized I have work in 5 hours and may want to sleep for that so it's probably very rushed oops


End file.
